


Enter Player 2

by Kate_Shepard, potionsmaster



Series: Fanficcing With Friends [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: .....NOT LIKE THAT YOU HEATHENS!!!!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, M/M, Skyrim - Freeform, Werewolves, chasing tail - Freeform, down time, inappropriate use of a game controller, o.O, really...they are terrible, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/pseuds/Kate_Shepard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: Kaidan is an evil distraction, what can Shepard say?





	Enter Player 2

**Author's Note:**

> I’m (potionsmaster) in a slump. Then this hit me upside the head and my magniferous writing partner [(Kate_Shepard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Shepard/pseuds/Kate_Shepard) is a shameless enabler. And so is [FallingOverSideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways), lol. Shame on both of you for encouraging this, but I'm glad you did. Mwah! ^__~
> 
> Aside: Anybody who follows me on tumblr knows Mark and his, ah... _proclivity_ , shall we say, for werewolves and swearing in German, so this should not come as a surprise to them, lol

**_Enter Player 2_** , by potionsmaster and Kate_Shepard

 

Rating: M for m/m sexiness mixed with violent vid-ya games

 

~*~*~*~

 

“That’s right, bitch, you _better_ run…eat it!” Mark grumbled under his breath as his wood elf notched another arrow and he took aim on the screen. “ _Hells_ yeah…”  The Nordic thug tumbled face-first in the grassy plains and his character’s Argonian husband ran up to the body, waiting for the customary load of equipment after he looted the corpse.

 A noise from the doorway drew his attention and he looked over to see Kaidan leaning against the doorframe with an indulgent smile on his face. “I think you get more into fantasy battles than you do real ones sometimes.”

“Hey, baby,” he grinned back.  “I think you may be right. Where else can I be a badass elven archer named ‘Mephistopheles’ with a sexy-as-shit gay reptile for a nightly companion?” He patted the bed in front of him, readjusting the pillows behind him on the headboard.  “On second thought, don’t answer that.”

 Kaidan climbed onto the bed with a chuckle, pausing to drop a light kiss on his forehead before turning to settle between his legs. “Mephistopheles, huh? I’m not sure about the elven part, but if you’re bored with me, I suppose we could always go find you a drell…” he teased.

“Eh,” Mark shrugged, wrapping his arms loosely around the other man and resting his chin on his shoulder.  “They don’t really interest me. Besides.” He circled the game camera to show the back of his companion. “Derkeethus has a tail.  Last I knew, drell do not. Lame.” He finished looting the body and mounted the black horse with red eyes that followed him on screen. “Back to base.”

“Oh, so you _are_ bored with me, you just want a reptile with a tail, hmm?” Kaidan asked with a smirk. “I could call Wrex if you wanted. Krogan are reptilian, right? That’s exactly what you’re looking for, isn’t it?”

 Mark pinched Kaidan’s ass gently, nipping his ear before securing his arms around him again.  “Hell naw. I will _always_ chase your tail, real or imaginary.  And I don’t think I’m Wrex’s type. Not fertile.  Or...female.”

 Kaidan squirmed at the pinch and snorted. “I’m very glad you’re not his type. I like you just the way you are, thank you very much.  Just with less pinching. That tickles.” Kaidan leaned back against him and slid his hands up the outside of Mark’s thighs. “So, what’s this one? I don’t think I’ve seen you play it before.”

“Uh, _Skyrim_.  Sorta like Galaxy of Fantasy, just...not in space.  And with typical fantasy-type things.  I’m a Bosmer, which is an elf of the ‘woodland/forest’ variety.  They’re good at archery, go figure, but they buck the trend by also bein’ cannibals?  I’m not, though.”  The black horse galloped on screen to a stronghold in the distance.  “Gotta go back to where my current guild is, the Companions and the Circle.  I think they have a mission for me.”  He made his way to the guild house and talked to a fierce red-headed woman with green warpaint.  “Right.  So, uh...the Companions are a group of meathead do-gooders, who go out in the world and perform feats of strength for the betterment of the people ‘n all that shit. But the inner circle has a secret, in that they are...werewolves.  And I made it to the inner circle.  So now our mission is to go and wipe out the opposin’ faction, the Silver Hand. They want to eradicate all us weres.  It’s obviously in our best interest to not let that happen.” His character made his way outside the city limits and he picked a point on the map, travelling to the location with the red-haired woman.

“Huh. You as a werewolf. That would be...kinda hot, I think.” Kaidan tucked his fingers behind Mark’s knees and rested the back of his head against Mark’s shoulder, watching the screen.

“Mm.  Seems like you _also_ want me with a tail, baby.”  He shivered and delicately nibbled Kaidan’s earlobe, resting his hands and controller in the other man’s lap.  “Watch.” The characters on screen started to change with deep, guttural growls, black fur sprouting over the tall figures with long claws and mouths full of teeth.  The controller vibrated in his hands while his character shifted, roaring on the screen and galloping off into an ancient tomb. Kaidan’s fingers tightened on his legs, breath hitching slightly in his chest.  “Just wait, baby…” he murmured, nuzzling his neck without taking his eyes off the screen.

 Kaidan tipped his head to the side to give Mark access to his neck and nuzzled back. His hands slid up the outside of Mark’s thighs, tracing the seams on his pants up to his hips and down again. “Oh, yeah?” he asked. “Seems like you’re looking for something.”

“Oh?” He shivered again, tucking himself tighter against his partner, rubbing his cheek on Kaidan’s.  “And what would that be, exactly?” The werewolves on screen found a group of the hated mercenaries and ripped into them, tackling them to the ground and viciously clawing them before biting their faces off.  The controller jumped and vibrated with each blow and Mark kept it tight against Kaidan’s groin.

“You tell me. It’s _your_ game we’re playing,” Kaidan answered with a gasp and a groan. His hands curved over Mark’s thighs, thumbs tracing up the inseam of his pants now. Keeping his eyes on the screen, he trailed his lips along Mark’s jawline. “And I’d say you have a definite goal in mind.”

“Ah.  Already told you we were huntin’ the people who want us dead.”  He snarled playfully against Kaidan’s neck, rolling his hips into him.  “As for the goal? Take as many of those fuckers out before they get me and my own.”

“Uh- _huh_ ,” Kaidan huffed, massaging the insides of Mark’s thighs and scooting closer into his lap. “Purely business, then.”

“ _Mmph_ …”  He buried his face in Kaidan’s neck, rolling his hips into him again and sliding a hand over the growing hardness between his legs. “Totally.  Completely benign.” The controller buzzed again as the character was attacked, drawing a full-fledged moan from the other man, and was tossed aside.

“I’m sure.” Kaidan’s head fell fully back against Mark’s shoulder and he sucked in a breath at Mark’s hand sliding into the top of his pants. Calloused fingers brushed over the back of Mark’s head, nudging him down for a kiss.  

“Uh-huh.  I’ll just bet you are,” he groaned before capturing the other man’s lips with his own and tracing his fingers along his length.  His other hand peeled back the fastenings to Kaidan’s pants. Kaidan’s body undulated against his, his breath coming in soft moans against Mark’s lips.  “Fuck me sideways. New mission parameters. Get you out of these clothes, baby.” He sucked on Kaidan’s lower lip, hips rising up to meet the other man’s body on his.  “Can you ‘aid me’ in my ‘quest’?”

Kaidan snorted and nipped at Mark’s jaw, trembling hands going to the buttons on the dark shirt he wore and deftly flipping them open before lifting his hips to wiggle out of his jeans. “Hell. Yes. That sounds like a much more interesting adventure than killing werewolf hunters.”

“You’re so good to me,” the taller man murmured, shifting himself to pull off his sweatpants and shrug out of his hoodie and t-shirt. He slid a hand up Kaidan’s stomach and chest, thumb lightly brushing over his nipple and circling the barbell through it.

“Ohh, my fucking _God_ ,” Kaidan groaned, his back arching into the touch. “Jesus, Mark…”  The taller man exhaled sharply, his own hardened length nestling in his partner’s cleft and sliding along it as he moved.  He wrapped his other hand around Kaidan and stroked him slowly, moaning quietly against his shoulder.  Kaidan slapped at the nightstand, digging blindly through the drawer and coming back with a bottle of lubricant that he dropped beside them.

“Now who has a goal?” Mark teased, flicking his thumb gently over the jewelry in Kaidan’s other nipple and causing him to writhe in his lap.  “ _Fuck_ , baby…”  He grabbed the bottle and popped the top, pouring some in his hand and rubbing his fingers together to warm it up.

“It would seem that you still have an agenda,” Kaidan panted, hands gripping the other man’s thighs as Mark’s freshly coated tip slid between him again and his lubed hand returned to Kaidan’s length to stroke it.

“Lies and speculation, all of it,” Mark hummed, brushing his lips up Kaidan’s neck and lightly nipping his earlobe again.  “Mission objective has been met.  You’re out of your clothes, baby.  Open world sandbox. Can do what I want now.”

Kaidan groaned and tipped his head back on his partner’s shoulder as Mark’s tip nudged his entrance.  “Is that so?”

“Mmhm.  That. Is.   _So_ …” Mark replied, voice growing lower and gruffer with every word.  He slowly ground his hips into the other man’s. “Need any prep? Or want me as is?”

Kaidan moved against him, panting softly. “Some, yeah. Ohh, _fuck_ , Mark.”

He slid his hand from Kaidan’s length to cup his balls, trailing his finger back along the seam on his skin to his entrance, nipping playfully at his neck.  “Sounds good to me.”

Kaidan’s knee slid up, his back arching to meet Mark’s hand. His breath came in ragged gasps. “You’re _such_ a tease.”

“Mmhm.  You love me for it,” came the teasing response.  He circled Kaidan’s entrance, spreading the lube still on his fingers as his kissed his exposed skin.  “Let me know when you’re ready for more.”

“You know it,” the other man groaned, pressing back against his fingers. His hand tucked between their bodies to stroke the underside of Mark’s length. “Jesus, Mark, _please_ …”

He slipped the tip of his long finger in and tightened his arms around him, kissing along his jaw up to his partner’s full lips.  Kaidan hissed in a breath, rocking back onto his finger. His hand cupped Mark’s balls, massaging gently.

 _“Gottverdammt[1]_ , baby…” His hips jerked forward unwittingly at Kaidan’s touch, grinding into his hand.  “...suppose it’s a good thing you don’t actually have a tail right now.   _Fuck_ …”

“W-why’s that?” Kaidan gasped, his head pressing back on Mark’s shoulder as his hips rolled. Moisture beaded at his tip and slid languidly down his shaft. “ _God_ , I need you.”

“Because it’d be gettin’ in the way right now,” he shivered, gently going deeper with every small stroke of his hand.  “And in the way of what I want to do to you.  Need another?”

Kaidan shuddered hard, the hand on Mark’s thigh gripping tightly. “No.  Fuck me, Mark. Please, God…”

Mark withdrew his hand and guided himself to his entrance, pressing in slowly.  His mouth latched onto Kaidan’s shoulder and sucked lightly on his skin as Kaidan’s body bowed against him.  He shuddered as their bodies joined completely. His clean hand cupped Kaidan’s chest over his heart, thumb brushing over the sensitive nub.  His partner gasped, rolling his hips back to meet Mark’s.  He rotated his hips to stroke along Kaidan’s spot, mouth and hand around his length matching their motion.

“Oh, holy mother of God,” Kaidan moaned loudly. He wrapped his hand around Mark’s, intertwining their fingers and moving their hands around him.  Mark gave his neck a sharp nip, running his thumb over Kaidan’s slit and spreading the moisture leaking from his tip. Kaidan’s hips rolled, meeting his thrusts, his biotics beginning to crawl over his skin.

“...like it when you’re loud, baby,” he whispered.  He leisurely drew back, pushing in just as tantalizingly slow as he fought himself wanting to move faster.  His own thighs held a small tremble from the effort. “ _Oh, mein Gott[2]_ , Kaidan, you feel perfect.”  His partner’s biotics licked along his body, coaxing his own into being and he damped them down immediately.  Mark flicked his tongue behind Kaidan’s ear and put an extra roll into his hips to stroke his spot when he was as deep as he could go.

Kaidan spilled over their joined hands, tightening around him.  “Oh, holy hell, _MARK!”_  It was too much; he pulsed his release in his partner, groaning deep in his chest.

 _“Heilige verdammte Scheisse[3]_ , baby,” he panted, moving slowly as Kaidan’s body still clenched around him.  Kaidan shuddered and leaned back on him with a contented sigh. They looked at the screen.  “Oops. Guess I died.”

“Just means you’ll have to do it all over again,” Kaidan chuckled tiredly, relaxing around him and shifting in his lap to nuzzle him.

“Oh darn,” he murmured back, rubbing the tips of their noses together before kissing him softly.  “I can think of worse ways to pass the time. Especially if you distract me from it again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Glossary:

[1]Gottverdammt - Goddamn

[2]Oh, mein Gott - Oh my God

[3]Heilige verdammte Scheisse - Holy fucking shit (literally 'holy damn shit')

**Author's Note:**

> Should anybody care or be curious, this is what Kaidan kinda sees on screen: [Skyrim werewolf transformation/gameplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9-1LOL7ym4)


End file.
